


Беги, Бартон, беги

by bonaqua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку феста однострочников в дайрисоо Коулсон/Бартон  "1.04 Бартон поцарапал Лолу".<br/>написано давно, тащу сюда, чтоб было</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беги, Бартон, беги

\- Внимание, говорит директор Фьюри. В здании объявляется тревога, код 1-8-4-альфа. Повторяю - в здании объявляется тревога, код 1-8-4-альфа. Персоналу, занятому обеспечением безопасности и технической поддержкой оставаться на своих местах. Всем остальным дается отгул до завтра. Поодиночке по зданию не передвигаться, оружие использовать запрещено. Агент Коулсон, напоминаю, что это всего лишь машина и Агент Бартон ценный специалист. Агент Бартон, у вас есть две минуты добежать до взлетной площадки, вылет разрешаю. Если не успеете, вам не поможет даже Романофф. Рекомендую рассмотреть Аляску или Сибирь. Возможно, пока он вас там найдет - остынет. Обо всех изменениях будет объявлено дополнительно. Отбой.


End file.
